Love bites
by Shaylie33
Summary: Miki is starting a new high school for special people with special gifts she is known to have the most powerful gift or gifts but she doesn't know of it yet she meets Yoru Will it be Love,Friendship or hate between them read to find out MIRU with Amuto
1. It begins

Love Bites

**Shay:Yo Yo Yo.**

**Ikuto:Really Shay?**

**Shay:Oh Shut up Ikuto.**

**Shay:Okay this is my first fanfic or this sight and it shall be about Miki and Yoru they are human in this just very special humans…**

**Ikuto:*Fake yawns***

**Shay:*Flicks Ikuto***

**Ikuto:Wth Shay? **

**Shay:Anyways Miki can you do the disclaimer**

**Miki:Okay Shay does not own Shugo Chara PeachPit does.**

Miki's Pov

Hi my name is Miki Maiko I am 17 years old and in 2 weeks I am going back to school except I am transferring to a new high school I just moved to Tokyo Japan I was born here but for the past 3 years of my life I lived in California weird I know but we moved back to Tokyo on Thursday October 6 because my dad got a new job here It's been 2 days since we got here and our new house is huge you see my family has allot of money but I would never let anyone at school know that because I might be taken for advantage oh and I wear loose clothes on school days because I am one of those girls who gets told they have a perfect body and a nice chest… (Awkward)

Yoru's Pov

My name is Yoru Tsukiyomi age 17 I go to cross high school it's a school for special people…No not those kind of special people I mean people with special gifts I hear we are getting a new student who doesn't know of her gift or gifts but she is more powerful than anybody enrolled or works in the school she sounds pretty cool oh and I live in Tokyo Japan in a mansion with my brother Ikuto Tsukiyomi and his wife Amu Hinamori I am very popular at school especially with the ladies so this new girl she will fall for me when she sees me.(Shay:Full of yourself much Yoru:Shut up! Shay:Get out of my authors note!)

Normal Pov

"Miki!Wake up!It's time for breakfast!" Miki's mother yell from downstairs Miki got out of her bed and went into the bathroom and took a shower after she got out she wrapped a towel around her body and went into her room she put on a sky blue sleeveless shirt(You know one of those with nothing to hold it up but your chest) and a pair of ripped jeans she pinned up her baby blue hair and dug through her boxes instead of her usual blue hat she put on a black leather cap(Pic in profile) Miki left her room and ran to the big stair case and slid down the rail and jumped of at the end and landed on her feet she walked to the kitchen sat down and ate her breakfast when she was done she stood up "I'm gonna go explore the city"she told her mom"Ok bye" said her mom she put on her leather jacket(Pic in profile) and some blue converse(I do not own)and ran out the door closing it behind her she got on her motorcycle it was blue with a black seat and purple lining on the seat she put on her helmet and she was off…

End of chapter 1

**Shay:Done.**

**Miki:You changed my character completely…**

**Shay:Nope just the way you dress you still have the same personality**

**Yoru:I was barely in this ~Nya**

**Shay:You'll be in the next one so shut up!**

**Miki:Anyways R and R please.**


	2. First days are always fun when your Miki

**Shay:Hey Hey it's Shay!**

**Ikuto:Aren't you going to apologize?**

**Shay:For what?**

**Ikuto:For updating so late **

**Shay:Not many people have read this I've only gotten one review so shut up…**

**Shay:Oh that reminds me thank you SevenSecretsAngel for the review you are awesome**

**Ikuto:Hmph…**

**Shay:Yoru disclaimer please.**

**Yoru:Okay Nya~…Shay does not own Shugo Chara or its characters Nya~.**

**Shay:Good.*Gives him a fish***

Normal Pov

Miki drove around town on her bike she stopped by a coffee shop she took off her helmet and straightened her hat and went in and ordered a coffee she paid for it and sat down and looked out the window drinking her coffee thinking to her self

Yoru's Pov

I woke up around 11 since it was a holiday I went in and took a shower when I got out I put on a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans and went down stairs and had some breakfast I put my dishes in the sink and went out of the house and walked down the street I'm glad when it's a holiday or a weekend because it's a break from the fan girls this new girl will probably be another girl to flirt with…

Normal POV (Time skip to school because I'm that lazy)

Miki woke up and got ready her school had a uniform but you don't have to wear it so she put on a grey loose tee and a pair of jean and a pair of navy blue converse for shoes she pin up her baby blue hair and put on her blue hat and put the usual dark blue clip on it she put her school books and supplies into her messenger bag along with her arts supplies, her phone and her blue music player and a pair of head phones she slung her bag over her shoulder and went down stairs and had some breakfast I put on a jean jacket and started walking towards the school there is no way I'm gonna take my bike.

(Meanwhile with Yoru)

Yoru woke up and took a shower he did his hair so it was just the right amount of messy (*Cough*Pretty boy*Cough*) he put on a navy blue T-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans he put on a pair of dark grey converse he went down stairs and ate the breakfast Suu made for him "Thanks Suu" he said grabbing his keys and he bag and heading out into the garage he got into a black convertible and headed towards school once he got there he was mobbed by a bunch of girls (that's what you get for being so damn cute) Saaya pushed through the crowd with her "crew" (I kinda really dislike Saaya but I won't make her look worse then she already is)

"Hey Yoru" she said "Oh hi Saaya" he said then he pushed through the mob "He's so mine" she said with a smirk

(Okay…With Miki)

Miki was almost there she could see the school in the dissents "_It's not gonna be different there's gonna be a snob and her fake posy and then there gonna be the pretty boy" _she thought she got there 30 minutes before class so she decided to take a look around then she bumped into Saaya and her "crew" "_Great here's the snob and her clones"_ she thought waiting for Saaya to yell "Watch where you're going!" there it was… "Aw did I hurt the little weaklink?" Miki said in a babying voice which mad Saaya's jaw drop wide open which made Miki giggle "Do you know who I am! I am Saaya most popular and richest girl in town I live in the rich neighborhood!" Saaya yelled/gloated "Not to forget prettiest" she finished "Well I live up there" Miki said and pointed up the hill which meant she was richer than Saaya. Saaya's jaw dropped and her to freeze Miki walk past her and found a cherry tree and sat down by it and drew but what she didn't was that Yoru was sitting in the tree watching her (*Cough*Creep*Cough*)

~~~Time skip to class~~~

"Class today we have a new student come in and please Introduce yourself" the teacher said and Miki came in she could tell who was most popular a guy with navy blue hair and bright yellow eyes that every girl was staring at with hearts in their eyes "Yo I'm Maiko Miki" she said and every boy even Yoru stared at her "Well Maiko-san you may take your seat next to Tsukiyomi Yoru please raise your hand" Yoru rose his hand Miki walked over and took her seat and looked out the window "Class I have to go for a minute be good" the teacher said leaving and closing the door Miki didn't notice all the boy staring at her and a the girls giving her death glares she looked up and say all the girl "Boo." She said all the girls jumped and looked forwards again she went back to looking out the window "_Interesting…_" Yoru thought.

**Shay:Okay done I know short…**

**Ikuto:Yup**

**Shay:*Glares at him*Anyways since it has been almost a complete month I shall start working on chapter 2 right away…**

**Miki:Who's doing the outro?**

**Shay:I have a special guest**

**Yoru:Who ~Nya?**

**Inuyasha:*Comes in***

**Shay:Inuyasha-nii-san *Hugs***

**Inuyasha:Hi to you to…**

**Shay:*lets go* Outro please**

**Inuyasha:R&R please**


	3. Yoru's house and entrance of Pepe

**Shay:Hey Shay here.**

**Ikuto:Hi Shay…**

**Amu:Hi Shay ^^**

**Miki and Yoru:Hi Shay ~Nya**

**Shay:There's the love birds **

**Miki:*Blushes***

**Yoru:Nya Really Shay**

**Shay:Yup anyways on with the story  
>Shay:Thanks to MusicalAnimeFreak,<strong> **SevenSecretsGuardian and usuihentai727 for the reviews**

**MusicalAnimeFreak,SevenSecretsGuardian and usuihentai727:Your welcome!**

Normal POV (Lunch)

Miki took her seat at an empty table she didn't feel like eating so she just drew Saaya came over to her Miki stood up and faced her "What do you need?" she asked "Look just because you sit next to Yoru doesn't mean you have and kind of relationship with 's MINE"she said (-_-" read the summary) "Okay look here I don't care who you are or who this Yoru guy is you can have him now back off before I break that pretty little face of yours" (I'm sorry I couldn't resist) Miki said Saaya's jaw dropped and everyone was staring at Miki including Yoru he walked over there and walked over to Miki her tapped her shoulder she turned and faced him "What?" she asked he leaned in close to her face "Did you just stand up to Saaya ~Nya?" he said all the girls gawked Miki rolled her eye "_Nya?_" she questioned in her head "If you're talking about little miss red head here then yes I did what's it to ya?" she simply answered Yoru got closer to her "Just asking ~Nya" he answered once Miki notice how close Yoru was she said "Yo back off" this shocked Yoru and some of the girl including Saaya "Did you hear me? Back off" Miki said again and Yoru took a step back "Good Cat-boy" Miki said "What did you call me?" Yoru said looking at Miki confused and shocked still "Cat-boy since you add Nya like a cat would anyways…"Miki said she walked past Yoru grabbed her sketchbook and pencil off the table and she put them into her bag and then she left "_She just go even more interesting…_" Yoru thought picking up his lunch and going to a table of his friends and sitting down "New girls different…Don't you think?" The one with long purple hair asked "Yeah Rhythm she is…" Yoru agreed "She's pretty interesting…don't cha think?" The on with sea foam green hair asked "Yup Daichi…I have to admit it she is" Yoru said taking a bite out of his lunch.

(With Miki)

Miki sat by the Cherry tree (You the one you heard of last chapter) and drew "_Okay maybe he's cute but there's no chance in hell a guy like that would go for a girl like me_" she thought "A girl like me…"she mumbled "_What would a girl like me be like anyways?_" she thought she sighed and just went back to paying attention to her drawing…

(Time skip to afterschool again because I'm lazy)

Miki checked to see if she had all her stuff put away when Yoru walked up to her she turn to look at him "What do you need?" she asked "What's your name?" he asked "If you must know it's Miki" she said "Okay Mi-chan I'm Yoru" he said "It's Miki not Mi-chan" she said picking up her bag and leaving

Yoru's POV

"_She's interesting indeed and different not a fan girl but she definitely doesn't hate me_" I thought to myself I finished packing I grabbed my keys and headed to my car I got in started it and got in and drove home.

Miki's POV

When I got home my mom told me were going to dad's bosses house for dinner then she told me to put on a dress that she gave me to make a good impression (Pic in profile) so I went upstairs and put it on and I took the spade clip of my hat and left my hair down and put the spade clip in my hair and a cross necklace then I put on a pair of blue flats to match the dress and went down stairs "Oh Miki you look so cute!" my mother said in delight "Thanks Mama" I said and with that we were out the door around 5 pm and we got there by 5:30 we knock and a tall man with navy blue hair and dark blue eyes answered the door he said hello and invited us in

Normal POV

"Come in" he said he looked at Miki "Well don't you look pretty" he said "Thanks" Miki mumbled a slight pink tint to her cheeks she walked in with her parents "Please wait in the living room well I get my wife and little brother" the guy said going up stairs Miki looked around at the house it was so big and nice they went into the living room and she sat in a chair by herself whilst her parents sat on the couch next to each other Miki put her elbows on her knees and leaned on her hands

(Meanwhile…)

"Guys our guest are here" Ikuto said Yoru came out of his room in a black dress shirt and a pair of dark jeans "Why do I have to come the will only be adults there ~Nya" Yoru complained "They have a daughter your age" Ikuto countered "Great another fan girl" Yoru said sarcastically "Don't be rude Yoru" said Amu coming out of a room in a pink spaghetti strap dress and they headed downstairs they went into the living room Miki's parent stood up and said hello and soon the adults were talking Miki was still sitting the same way she was before "Bored?" Yoru asked "Yup" she answered "Could you at least look at me?" Yoru asked politely she stood up and turned to face him "Cat boy?" she said confused "Mi-chan" he said also confused he then smirked "And here I thought you couldn't be cute" he said "You thought wrong" she said "I have to say your much cuter then Saaya and not to mention you have a better fashion sense and body" he said looking her over that pink tint came back to her cheeks no one noticed except your "Am I embarrassing you?" he said with a smirk "Ma'am" Miki said to Amu "_She even looks better then Amu_" Yoru thought "Yes?" Amu replied "May I see the kitchen" Miki asked politely "Why sure" Amu said "Yoru show her the kitchen please" Amu said "Okay" Yoru agreed and started walking and Miki followed

(In the kitchen)

When they got there Miki looked around "Why did you want to come here anyways" Yoru asked "Because if you're the Tsukiyomi family then tha-" she was interrupted "Miki!" Pepe said she put down the trey she was carrying and attack hugged Miki "Hi Pepe" said Miki "Long time no see" Pepe said letting her go "Yup 3 years long to be exact" Miki said with a giggle "_She has a cute laugh_" Yoru thought "So why are you back ~Dechu(Bless you)" Pepe asked "My dad got a job here" Miki answered "So that means?"Pepe asked excitedly "Yes Pepe I'm here to stay" Miki answered "Yay ~Dechu(Bless you)"Pepe said and she hugged her again

(A couple Minutes later)

Miki and Yoru left the kitchen "So how do you know Pepe ~Nya" Yoru asked "She was my best friend before I moved to California and still is" she answered "Dinner will probably be ready around six" Yoru said Miki looked at the navy blue watch decorated with black cats on her wrist "So we have twenty-five minutes to kill" Miki said "Hey why did you talk so formal to Amu ~Nya" Yoru asked "Oh you mean the pinkette well because I wanted to be polite" Miki said "Oh ~Nya" Yoru said "What's with the Nya thing any ways?" Miki asked "It's like a reflects ~Nya" Yoru answered "Oh what about the Fan girl?" Miki asked "They think I'm cute ~Nya" he answered

**Shay:Done!**

**Ikuto:I want Amuto!**

**Shay:All in good time my friend**

**Ikuto:-_-"**

**Shay:Anyways…**

**Su:Please**

**Amu:Rate**

**Inuyasha:And**

**Miki and Yoru:Review ~Nya!**


	4. Demon Dogs and Bright lights are fun

**Shay:Hey Shay here.**

**Ikuto:Hi Shay…**

**Amu:Hi Shay ^^**

**Miki and Yoru:Hi Shay ~Nya**

**Shay:There's the love birds **

**Miki:*Blushes***

**Yoru:Nya Really Shay**

**Shay:Yup anyways on with the story  
>Shay:Thanks to MusicalAnimeFreak,<strong> **SevenSecretsGuardian and usuihentai727 for the reviews**

**MusicalAnimeFreak,SevenSecretsGuardian and usuihentai727:Your welcome!**

Normal POV (Lunch)

Miki took her seat at an empty table she didn't feel like eating so she just drew Saaya came over to her Miki stood up and faced her "What do you need?" she asked "Look just because you sit next to Yoru doesn't mean you have and kind of relationship with 's MINE"she said (-_-" read the summary) "Okay look here I don't care who you are or who this Yoru guy is you can have him now back off before I break that pretty little face of yours" (I'm sorry I couldn't resist) Miki said Saaya's jaw dropped and everyone was staring at Miki including Yoru he walked over there and walked over to Miki her tapped her shoulder she turned and faced him "What?" she asked he leaned in close to her face "Did you just stand up to Saaya ~Nya?" he said all the girls gawked Miki rolled her eye "_Nya?_" she questioned in her head "If you're talking about little miss red head here then yes I did what's it to ya?" she simply answered Yoru got closer to her "Just asking ~Nya" he answered once Miki notice how close Yoru was she said "Yo back off" this shocked Yoru and some of the girl including Saaya "Did you hear me? Back off" Miki said again and Yoru took a step back "Good Cat-boy" Miki said "What did you call me?" Yoru said looking at Miki confused and shocked still "Cat-boy since you add Nya like a cat would anyways…"Miki said she walked past Yoru grabbed her sketchbook and pencil off the table and she put them into her bag and then she left "_She just go even more interesting…_" Yoru thought picking up his lunch and going to a table of his friends and sitting down "New girls different…Don't you think?" The one with long purple hair asked "Yeah Rhythm she is…" Yoru agreed "She's pretty interesting…don't cha think?" The on with sea foam green hair asked "Yup Daichi…I have to admit it she is" Yoru said taking a bite out of his lunch.

(With Miki)

Miki sat by the Cherry tree (You the one you heard of last chapter) and drew "_Okay maybe he's cute but there's no chance in hell a guy like that would go for a girl like me_" she thought "A girl like me…"she mumbled "_What would a girl like me be like anyways?_" she thought she sighed and just went back to paying attention to her drawing…

(Time skip to afterschool again because I'm lazy)

Miki checked to see if she had all her stuff put away when Yoru walked up to her she turn to look at him "What do you need?" she asked "What's your name?" he asked "If you must know it's Miki" she said "Okay Mi-chan I'm Yoru" he said "It's Miki not Mi-chan" she said picking up her bag and leaving

Yoru's POV

"_She's interesting indeed and different not a fan girl but she definitely doesn't hate me_" I thought to myself I finished packing I grabbed my keys and headed to my car I got in started it and got in and drove home.

Miki's POV

When I got home my mom told me were going to dad's bosses house for dinner then she told me to put on a dress that she gave me to make a good impression (Pic in profile) so I went upstairs and put it on and I took the spade clip of my hat and left my hair down and put the spade clip in my hair and a cross necklace then I put on a pair of blue flats to match the dress and went down stairs "Oh Miki you look so cute!" my mother said in delight "Thanks Mama" I said and with that we were out the door around 5 pm and we got there by 5:30 we knock and a tall man with navy blue hair and dark blue eyes answered the door he said hello and invited us in

Normal POV

"Come in" he said he looked at Miki "Well don't you look pretty" he said "Thanks" Miki mumbled a slight pink tint to her cheeks she walked in with her parents "Please wait in the living room well I get my wife and little brother" the guy said going up stairs Miki looked around at the house it was so big and nice they went into the living room and she sat in a chair by herself whilst her parents sat on the couch next to each other Miki put her elbows on her knees and leaned on her hands

(Meanwhile…)

"Guys our guest are here" Ikuto said Yoru came out of his room in a black dress shirt and a pair of dark jeans "Why do I have to come the will only be adults there ~Nya" Yoru complained "They have a daughter your age" Ikuto countered "Great another fan girl" Yoru said sarcastically "Don't be rude Yoru" said Amu coming out of a room in a pink spaghetti strap dress and they headed downstairs they went into the living room Miki's parent stood up and said hello and soon the adults were talking Miki was still sitting the same way she was before "Bored?" Yoru asked "Yup" she answered "Could you at least look at me?" Yoru asked politely she stood up and turned to face him "Cat boy?" she said confused "Mi-chan" he said also confused he then smirked "And here I thought you couldn't be cute" he said "You thought wrong" she said "I have to say your much cuter then Saaya and not to mention you have a better fashion sense and body" he said looking her over that pink tint came back to her cheeks no one noticed except your "Am I embarrassing you?" he said with a smirk "Ma'am" Miki said to Amu "_She even looks better then Amu_" Yoru thought "Yes?" Amu replied "May I see the kitchen" Miki asked politely "Why sure" Amu said "Yoru show her the kitchen please" Amu said "Okay" Yoru agreed and started walking and Miki followed

(In the kitchen)

When they got there Miki looked around "Why did you want to come here anyways" Yoru asked "Because if you're the Tsukiyomi family then tha-" she was interrupted "Miki!" Pepe said she put down the trey she was carrying and attack hugged Miki "Hi Pepe" said Miki "Long time no see" Pepe said letting her go "Yup 3 years long to be exact" Miki said with a giggle "_She has a cute laugh_" Yoru thought "So why are you back ~Dechu(Bless you)" Pepe asked "My dad got a job here" Miki answered "So that means?"Pepe asked excitedly "Yes Pepe I'm here to stay" Miki answered "Yay ~Dechu(Bless you)"Pepe said and she hugged her again

(A couple Minutes later)

Miki and Yoru left the kitchen "So how do you know Pepe ~Nya" Yoru asked "She was my best friend before I moved to California and still is" she answered "Dinner will probably be ready around six" Yoru said Miki looked at the navy blue watch decorated with black cats on her wrist "So we have twenty-five minutes to kill" Miki said "Hey why did you talk so formal to Amu ~Nya" Yoru asked "Oh you mean the pinkette well because I wanted to be polite" Miki said "Oh ~Nya" Yoru said "What's with the Nya thing any ways?" Miki asked "It's like a reflects ~Nya" Yoru answered "Oh what about the Fan girl?" Miki asked "They think I'm cute ~Nya" he answered

**Shay:Done!**

**Ikuto:I want Amuto!**

**Shay:All in good time my friend**

**Ikuto:-_-"**

**Shay:Anyways…**

**Su:Please**

**Amu:Rate**

**Inuyasha:And**

**Miki and Yoru:Review ~Nya!**


	5. Don't mess with Miki

**Shay:Yo**

**Ikuto:Hey Shay**

**Shay:Your being nice…What did you do?**

**Ikuto:What pfft I didn't…I broke your bird**

**Shay:I don't have a bird wait how do you break a bird?**

**Ikuto:Throw it out a window to see if it can fly**

**Shay:What kind of bird?**

**Ikuto:A chicken**

**Shay:Why the hell would I have a chicken and wait what kind of idiot doesn't know chickens can't fly**

**Miki:the rare species Ikuto-idiotus **

**Shay:Okay and thanks to all the reviews and thanks to my new review spiceypepper any turkey-**

**Ikuto:Any turkey?**

**Shay:*Cough*Shut up*Cough*Okay…Roll story**

Miki's Pov (The next day)

I woke up in my room I couldn't remember anything after Yoru made me blush last night I got up lazily to get ready for school I went into the bathroom and took a shower when I finished I put on a sky blue tank top, a navy blue hoodie, a blue tie that I tucked into the zipped up hoodie so it wasn't noticeable, a pair of jeans, a pair of black fingerless gloves the I pinned up my hair and put on a blue beanie and went downstairs "Ohayo" I said to my parents they just looked at me weird after I ate my breakfast I put on a pair of grey converse and grabbed my blue messenger bag and put it over my shoulder and grabbed my skateboard and went outside and rode it to school

Yoru's POV

I got up and took a shower and put on a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans I went down stairs after fixing my hair I had my breakfast and grabbed my bag after and my car keys and got in my car and went to pick up my friends once I got to their house it was 20 minutes to classes thank god they live in the same apartment building (What a coincidence) a guy with long purple hair and a white beanie on came out the door with a guy with sea foam green hair and a yellow head band they got in the car "Hey Yoru" they said "Hey Daichi and Rhythm" I replied starting the car and drove to school once I parked it in the school parking lot we had 15 minutes to class we got out of the car and we were mobbed by girls I saw blue out of the corner of my eye I turned to see Miki wait hold on is she riding a skate board I ran over to her and pulled her off the skate board

Miki's POV

I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist I squeaked (XD) as they pulled me off my board and into a hug I luckily caught my board with my foot then I looked up and I was staring into bright yellow orbs with my deep ocean blue ones "Hi Mi-chan ~Nya" a **way** to familiar voice purred "Hey cat boy can you release me now" I asked "Nope your my prisoner ~Nya" he declared tightening his grip pulling me closer thank god no one was near where this was happening "And why is that?" I asked "Because I said so ~Nya" he said "Yoru you here" I heard a boys voice around the corner Yoru quickly let me go and a very familiar boy walk around the corner "Rhythm?" I said shocked his and Yoru's eyes laid on me

Rhythm's POV

"Rhythm" I heard a familiar voice say when I turned the corner and I saw someone I haven't seen in 3 years "Miki" I said and gave her a hug (no he is not a love interest yeah sure it's a cute couple but he's better with Dia or KusuKusu) she hugged me back then we pulled away.

Normal POV

Yoru glared at Rhythm as they hugged "_Stupid Rhythm always getting the girls that aren't obsessed with me_" he thought he stopped glaring "_Wait what?_" he questioned in his head "So have you confessed to her in the three years I was gone" Miki asked Rhythm "Sadly no…" he answered Miki sighed "Oh and Ran,Su and Dia are moving back soon" she said "How old is Dia now last time I saw her she was in her second year of middle school" he asked "She's starting high school" she answered "Awesome it's funny we've known each other so long you guys are all like Temari's sisters and mine too" Rhythm said "Hey does Ran still like…" she nodded before he finished after minutes of talking the boys left and Miki was alone well or so she thought "He doesn't like you" she heard a voice she turned to see Saaya "Yoru doesn't like you he likes me" she said "I said leave me alone!" she said "Not until you stop talking to Yoru-Kun and Rhythm-kun and never do it again" she said "That's it…" Miki said she walked over to Saaya and did the unthinkable…

**Shay:Done hehe cliffy**

**Miki:What I do**

**Shay:*Whispers it in her ear***

**Miki:Seriously?**

**Shay:*Nods***

**Miki:Sweet**

**Yoru:R&R please~Nya**


	6. The park sucks

**Shay:Hey guys-**

**Ikuto:I'm sexy and I know it**

**Shay:Quit singing!  
><strong>

**Ikuto:But its true**

**Shay:I don't care if it's true or not don't interrupt me when I am doing an Intro!**

**Ikuto:Fine**

**Shay:Good!Okay…I forgot what I was gonna say…Oh well roll story**

**Recap**

"_That's it…" Miki said she walked over to Saaya and did the unthinkable…_

Miki's POV

I was sitting in class okay if you are wondering what I did to Saaya no I did not kill her I just did what I said I do and punched her I just punched her hard enough to give her a black eye, Bloody nose and knock her out so she is going to be in the nurses office for a while thank god okay anyways I am currently sitting in homeroom and every time I look over I see Yoru looking at me I don't get what his problem he's being acting weird since this morning okay after 1 hour of him staring the bell rang I grabbed my books and left and headed to my next class but on my way there I heard a voice yell "Miki-nee-san!" and I was tackled to the ground with a hug by a girl with shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes wearing a green t-shirt and a denim shirt with lime green tights with white polka-dots on them and I instantly knew who it was "Su get off of me!" I shouted pushing the hyper girl off as I stood up she got up "Are you not happy to see me Miki-nee-san?" she asked "No it's not that it's just you and the others aren't supposed to get back till next week," I said glaring at the people staring who quickly went back to what they were doing "Speaking of which where are the others?" as if on cue I felt to small arm wrap around my stomach I look down to see a girl with waist length orange hair in pigtails wear a white t-shirt and a orange plaid skirt with white knee sock and an orange plaid tie to match looking up at me with bright orange eyes "Nevermind…Hey cutie" I said to Dia"Hi nee-san" She said letting go of my abdomen soon enough I heard a voice say "Hey Mi-Mi" god I hate that nick name I look over to see a girl with shoulder length pink hair in a side ponytail with bright pink eyes wearing a pink tank top, a grey plaid mini skirt and pink sneakers running over to us "Hey Ran" I said as she gave me a killer hug which I quickly escaped I looked over and saw Rhythm talking to Daichi I smirk Ran looked over and looked back at me "Don't you da-" too late "Hey Rhytm, Daichi over here!" I yelled waving to them they looked over curiously then Daichi ran over and gave me a quick hugged then asked if I really hit Saaya Ran looked over at me curiously and shocked "Well yeah but only cause she threatened me about talking to Tsukiyomi or Rhythm again" I answered and if on cue I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and a chin on my head "Hi Mi-Chan ~Nya" A again _**way**_ to familiar voice purred "Hi Tsukiyomi…" I said okay I was way to use to this hug thing I quickly elbowed him in the stomach when Ran looked over he let go and clutched his stomach "Harsh Mi-Mi-Chan" Ran giggled and I just rolled my eyes "You can just talk to Daichi since you l-" she covered my mouth before I finished then let go when she thought I got the hint to shut up and I also bit her hand Daichi looked over confused "It's nothing" I said he just nodded and went back to talking to Rhythm "Hey Mi-chan who are they ~Nya" Yoru asked pointing to Ran, Su and Dia "My sisters Ran" I pointed to Ran "Su" I pointed to Su "And finally Dia" I pointed to Dia "Hi Tsukiyomi-san" They all said with a smile I just rolled my eyes and headed to class

(After school Yoru's POV)

I was walking through the park alone wanna know why I am all alone well because Rhythm and Daichi decided they want to catch up with Miki and her sisters I would be there to if Miki didn't kick me out I don't get it… every girl I know falls for me like that but she…she acts as if she hates me… she's cold and she's cruel but she's just the girl I am looking for… (I will love you forever if you know this)Wait! What! Okay new thoughts different thoughts "Well looky who we have here" oh no I know that voice it can't be I turned around to see…

**Shay:Done and another cliffy X3 **

**Yoru:Do you have to torment us with cliffies and short chappies ~Nya?**

**Shay:Hmmm…Yup ^^**

**Yoru:-.-**

**Miki:*Sighs*R&R Please**


	7. We are so screwed

**Shay:Hey Hey**

**Ikuto:Where have you been**

**Shay:*Sarcastically*Writing a Tadamu story where do think I was I was in school Idiot!**

**Yoru:*Drags in Fang***

**Shay:Pretty boy*Hugs him***

**Fang:Hi...**

**Yoru:Yay her best friend worked**

**Shay:*releases hug*It took you this long to figure that out**

**Yoru:Shut up...**

**Shay:*Glares***

**Miki:*Brings in SevenSecretsGuardian***

**Shay:May*Hugs***

**May:Hello...**

**Shay:*Releases hug**Gives May Virtual cookie***

**May:Yay!*Takes cookie***

**Miki:*Giggles*Okay Cue story**

Recap

"Well looky who we have here" oh no I know that voice it can't be I turned around to see...

Yoru's POV

Il okay I get what you're thinking it's just Il well for those of you who don't know who Il is she's my cousin you know how Utau used to be brother obsessed before she married Kukai, Well Il is cousin obsessed meaning she likes me and would do anything to get girls away from me it works most of the time but I know for sure with Miki being stubborn and all she won't leave just to piss off Il if Il gets on her bad side and this is from knowing her 2 days so yeah I'm screwed anyways back to the actual story so I turn to Il and she jump and hugs me (Yoru &Miki:O.o Shay:It was hard to write that Fang:So get it over with and keep writing) I quickly push her off "I gotta go bye" I say and leave "Yoru!" I heard her whine I got home and slid down the wall to the floor with a sigh "Whats wrong little bro?" Ikuto asked me I looked up at him from my spot on the ground "Whats wrong is Il is back in town" Yoru said "Damn and just when you were falling for a girl" he said smirking "I wasn't falling for anyone!" I shouted feeling my cheeks flare up "Then why are you blushing?" he asked (That happens to me a lot) "Nevermind" I said standing up and going to my room I closed my door and went over and fell onto my bed I shot up when my cell rang I grabbed it off my bed side table and answered "Hello?" I said "Hey Yoru" Daichi said on the other end I could hear Miki arguing with her sisters in the background "Dude wanna hang out at Miki's house the girls want you to come over" I heard someone growl and go upstairs "Well most of them do..." he said "Great I can avoid Il she just got back" I answered "Okay I'll text you the address see you in ten bye" he said "Okay see ya" I hung up and the looked at the text and walked to my destination she apparently lives in the same neighborhood as me

Normal POV

Yoru went up the steps and was greeted by Su when he got out of the porch after closing the door he went over to Daichi who was standing by the staircase watching Ran yell to someone upstairs while Rhythm was watching from a chair "Miki get down her already!" she yelled "Fine..." they heard Miki say soon enough Miki slid down the railing but slipped and was flying into Yoru they tumbled a little and Yoru ended on top of Miki (No dirt thoughts Ikuto! Ikuto:Your no fun) in one of those anime position (You know where his hands are beside her head and knees are locked at her waist "Sorry" she said shoving him off and standing up "Hey Rhyme"(Ha a nickname) she said Rhythm looked up "Yeah M?" he asked her "Wanna play basketball?" she asked He and everyone but Yoru who was getting up looked at her surprised "Sure but let's make it interesting" he said smirking "How so" she smirked back "The losing team has to do 10 dares each from the winning team..." Rhythm stated "Okay t-" Miki started but Rhythm Interrupted "Each person is assigned a person Daichi and Su, Yoru and Ran, Me and you" He said the last one smirking She hesitated but finally said "Fine" they went out to play

**~One hour later~**

They lost 20 to 18 they could have won if that last shoot didn't go around the rail an fall off but they had to face the guys one and now they are force to do ten dares but it's horrible for Miki, Rhythm knows her to well so she is so screwed "Okay I'll take Miki to the Kitchen, Daichi take Su to the living room and Yoru take Ran to the Dining hall and we will give the their first dares" Rhythm said grabbing Miki but she wouldn't move so he literally had to put her over his shoulder and carry her there once they got there he put her down and close the door "Okay whats the stupid dare Rhyme" she said crossing her arms over her chest "You have to wear an outfit of my choice without your hat to school tomorrow" he answered "No way" she argued "You lost" he countered "Fine" she sighed

**~With Daichi and Su~**

"So what's my dare Daichi-kun" Su asked smiling "You have to tell Musashi you like him" he said she turned bright red "Wait you actually like him" he asked she just nodded "Okay well the this is the perfect dare" he smiled

**~With Yoru and Ran~**

"What's my dare" Ran asked "Um... You have to hug Daichi in front of his fan girls" he said smirk she blushed and nodded then they met the others in a room with a TV, bean bag chairs, Video games, a stereo system, Dvd player, etc. and hung out

**Shay:Done okay guys I need suggestions for dares**

**Ikuto:Why**

**Shay:Because I can't think of ten dares on my own**

**Fang:Yeah that's what it is...**

**Shay:Shut up you are the one who loves My Little pony and is obsessed with Final Fantasy**

**May:*Snickers***

**Shay:Oh yeah check out may's story on her account SevenSecretsGuardian and R&R Bye**

**May:Bye Bye**

**Fang:See ya**


	8. First Dares and Cliffs

**Shay:Hey guys enjoy my joke theres no way in hell Im canceling this I might not update quick but I won't ever quit I promise**

**Ikuto:I'm in trouble. I'm an addict. I'm addicted to this girl.**

**Shay:*Cough*Amu*Cough***

**Amu:*Looks at me* What?**

**Shay:*Innocently*Nothing**

**Amu:Whatever just start writing *Goes back to reading magazine **

Normal POV

Miki and the others were talking about random things "Oh Miki remember that time you hit on of my cheer teams teammate" Ran said "What she pissed me off" Miki said she was currently on a blue beanbag chair playing with a slinky "Does mean you had to knock her out she had a broken arm and was unconscious for 5 hours ~Desu" Su said "Well that the number one rule when it comes to Miki" Rhythm said "Don't piss her off or you'll be broken" Daichi and Rhythm said in unison "What was her name again?" Ran said referring to the cheerleader "Il…" Miki said and Yoru practically fell out of his chair and Daichi and Rhythm went wide eyed the girls looked at them confused "What?" They questioned in unison "Um well…" Daichi and Rhythm stammered "Um…Il is sort of my cousin" Yoru said "Your point…" Miki said sitting upside down with her legs up against the wall "She's moved to town…" he said "and…" Miki said waiting for him to continue "Shes in love with me" he said Miki fell off her bean bag chair…literally but not from shocked or surprise but in a fit of laughter Ran, Su, Daichi and Rhythm rolled their eyes at Miki who was holding her stomach whilst laughing and Yoru look highly confused Rhythm helped Miki off of the ground when she was done laughing he chuckled "Miki you are strange" he said "You've known me since I was 3 and you didn't catch that" she said teasingly "Sorry I was too busy being better" He said confidently "Don't be cocky," she said and she pulled her arm back moving to the side after letting his hand go and he fell to the ground "It's not nice" she smirked and he grumbled and got up Ran, Su, Daichi and Yoru were now laughing Rhythm glared at them Miki held out her hand to help him up he took it but pulled her to the ground she giggle "_Why is she so happy around him_" Yoru thought (Me:Jealous much Yoru:Yes I am Rhythm:No worries man) the too got up after like two minutes of wrestling "Still best friends I see" Daichi said picking up a camera of the stand and pointing it at the two "Was there ever any doubt" they said in unison posing for a picture and smiling (Rhythm's left arms around Miki's shoulder Miki's right is around his and there free hands are making peace signs beside their own face so it isn't blocking it) and Daichi snapped a picture and chuckled the two got out of their strange pose "We were like brother and sister since we were 3" they said in unison they hung out and had fun until the boys had to leave

=The next day=

Miki woke up to someone yelling her name in her ear she fell out of bed taking her blanket with her she lifted her head up and used her elbows to support her upper body she looked up to see to see Rhythm standing in her room with his right hand behind his back she glanced up at her clock "Rhythm I love you and all (Not in that way like I said before like a brother) but what the hell are you doing in my room at seven in the morning" she asked "Today is your 1st dare remember oh and I'm driving you to school" he said she groaned and laid back on the ground a minute later she got up "Heres your outfit" he held up her outfit (Pic in profile) "No way I am putting that on" she said

=After 10 minutes of fighting=

"Put it on or I will force dress you" Rhythm said "Fine!" she took the outfit and shoes and went into the bathroom she came out a minute later in the outfit with the shoes and her hat on "No hat or pinning up your hair" Rhythm said "But I have done anything but trim my hair since I was 10" she said taking off her hat and unpinning her hair "So?" Rhythm asked "So it reaches my knees" she said "And Dia reaches the middle of her thigh. No one cares M" he said she sighed and went down stairs had some toast, grabbed her bag and went to Rhythms car and got in the passenger's seat and Rhythm got in the driver's seat and headed towards the school "Hey Rhyme?" Miki said "Yeah M" he responded not taking his eyes off the road "Remember in middle school when you took me to school on your skateboard…" she started "Because we were running super late" they said in unison and then laughed he pulled up in the school parking lot then they heard excited screams (XD that would be weird as hell) Rhythm got out and walked over to Miki's side of the car and opened the door (Fan girls were blocking her way and they move for rhythm) "Thanks" she said getting out only to get glares from every fan girl he closed the door "No problem" he said then looked at the crowd he sighed and grabbed Miki's hand and ran with her through the crowd when they entered the building Miki could hear whispers "Is Rhythm with the new girl?" she heard a guy said "If he is he's lucky cause she is hot (XD)" another one said she sighed not noticing they were still holding hands neither of them did (Ha that sucks) they finally reached Daichi and Ran who were talking until they notice Rhythm and Miki when they got to them "Since when are you to dating?" they questioned "We aren't what gave you that idea" Miki said "The things people are saying and" Ran pointed to their hands they looked down and quickly let go of each other's hand "In other news Miki you look pretty" Ran said "Shut up" Miki grumbled "Aww not very nice M" Rhythm said and Miki shot him a glare causing him to chuckle "You're the one who dared me to wear something you chose and you chose this stupid thing" she said "Yo guys ~Nya" Yoru said coming up to them "Ran you have to do your dare in 5…4…3…2…1 ~Nya" after he said one all the boys fan girls surrounded them Rhythms were glaring at Miki "Well I feel weird…" Miki said "Ran just do it or else I will t-" she started "Fine…" Ran gave Daichi a hug then his fan girls glared at her she let him go then the bell rang and they headed to class "Miki why do you have to torture me" Ran asked "Because If I get glares you have to" she said as they enter class

=Lunch time=

Miki was sitting at a table in between Yoru and Rhythm "Why do I have to sit here" she said glaring at Miki "Because it's funny" Rhythm smirked she practically had to restrain herself from biting off his head "Shut up" she growled taking a bite of her salad Ran and Daichi came over and sat down and so did Su a while later and Musashi came over and sat next to Su everyone but Miki who was smirking looked confused "Let me guess you did your dare and you both like each other so now your dating" Miki said "Yes ~Desu" Su said they chatted and Miki stood up when she finished and put her bag over her shoulder and stood up and walked out throwing out her garbage when she got outside she was thrown into the wall

**Shay:End of chappie 8**

**Yoru:What happened to MY poor Miki~Nya**

**Miki:*blushes*Your Miki?  
><strong>

**Yoru:Um...**

**Shay:Lovebirds**

**Ikuto:R&R Before She kills Miki**

**Yoru:What?**

**Shay:Bye**


End file.
